Spider-Man (Spider-Man Films)
Note'': 'This article is about Spider-Man from the Sam Raimi film series. For other Spider-Man incarnations, check out the disambiguation. '''Spider-Man (real name 'Peter Parker) '''is the titular main protagonist of the original film series of the same title directed by Sam Raimi. He was played by Tobey Maguire in all three films and the actor reprised the role in the video game counterparts. Biography ''Spider-Man Peter Parker was orphaned as a child and lives in New York City with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He was bullied at school by jocks and can't bring himself to confess the crush he has for his stunning next-door-neighbor girl Mary Jane Watson. His best friend was Harry Osborn son of the wealthy president of the Oscorp manufacturing corporation, working towards winning a weapons supply contract. To say his life was "miserable" is an understatement, but one day while on a field trip to a laboratory an escaped radioactive spider bit him, bonding his DNA with that of arachnids, changing his life forever. Peter acquires a muscle-bound physique, perfect eyesight, ability to cling to surfaces and crawl over walls and shooting webs from his wrist. However, Harry's father, eccentric millionaire Norman Osborn administers a performance enhancing serum on himself and his maniacal alter ego Green Goblin emerges. One night he saw an advertisement in the newspaper, a local professional wrestling league paying $3000 to anyone who could last three minutes in the ring with their champion, Bonesaw McGraw. Peter designed a suit and headed out to the arena, telling Ben and May he was going to the library. Ben and May were worried about the changes in Peter's personality and Ben insisted on driving him to the library. He tried to explain his and May's concerns. Peter reacted defensively, telling Ben he is not his father and should not act like he was. Peter not only survives the wrestling match, he defeats Bone Saw in two minutes. But the promoter pays Peter only $100. Angry at being gypped, Peter stood aside as an armed robber holds up the promoter. However, when he gets out to the street, he discovers that a robber fatally wounded Ben and stole his car. In anguish, Peter chases down the robber and beats him. The robber falls out of a window where his body is recovered by the police Peter was inspired by Uncle Ben's admonition to use his powers to do good. He designs a new costume and swings around New York, foiling petty robberies and muggings as the Spider-Man, a name he borrows from the announcer at the wrestling match. This does not endear him to J. Jonah Jameson, the editor and publisher of The Daily Bugle, New York's leading muckracking tabloid. Peter graduates along with Harry and Mary Jane and works freelance for the Bugle taking photo's of his alter-ego for money to help put himself through university. As The Green Goblin, Norman attacked Oscorp's annual Unity Day street fair and killed the Board of Directors for attempting to fire him. His attack also endangered Mary Jane. Spider-Man fought off The Green Goblin and rescued Mary Jane when she nearly fell to her death. Mary Jane found herself falling in love with Spider-Man, a feeling only reinforced when he saved her from thugs a few days later. This time, she thanks him with a deep kiss. Norman's evil side decided he and Spider-Man should be partners. He attacked the Bugle office to lure him into a trap, then gave Spider-man a few days to think over his offer. He warned Spider-man the city will eventually turn against him, and that they should rule it together. A few days later, on Thanksgiving, The Green Goblin stages a fire in an apartment building to get an answer from Spider-Man. He refuses to join with The Green Goblin, and the two battled yet again. As Norman and Peter the pair meet again at the loft for Thanksgiving dinner. They each race back separately. When Peter arrived to dinner with fresh blood from the cut on his sleeve, Norman realized Peter is Spider-man and hastily leaves. On the way out, he insulted Mary Jane and she leaves, hurt that Harry didn't defend her. That night, The Green Goblin attacked Aunt May at home, sending her to the hospital. While visiting her, Mary Jane reveals her crush on Spider-Man to Peter but they wind up having an intimate moment themselves. The Green Goblin decided to strike at Peter through Mary Jane. He kidnaped her, then sabotages a trolley car along the Roosevelt Bridge. When Spider-man arrives, The Green Goblin gave him the choice of saving Mary Jane or the trolley car, then drops them both from the bridge. Spider-man manages to save both, with an assist from a passing barge and pedestrians on the bridge who pelt The Green Goblin with debris and delay him from his attempts to kill Spider-Man. He instead grabs Spider-Man and throws him into an abandoned building. The two fight, and The Green Goblin nearly wins until he makes the mistake of threatening Mary Jane. Enraged, Spider-Man beats The Green Goblin but stops when Norman takes off his helmet and pleads with him. The Green Goblin tries to use his jet glider to kill Spider-Man but he leaps out of the way just in time and Norman is impaled and killed. Just before death he asks Peter not to tell Harry of his deeds. Spider-Man takes Norman's body back to his penthouse apartment. Harry sees them and blames Spider-Man for Norman's death. At the funeral, he vows revenge and thanks Peter for being such a great friend. ''Spider-Man 2'' Peter Parker as Spider-Man still serves as the main protagonist of the film, at the end of the film Mary Jane abandons John and runs to Peter and she admits her true feelings for Peter. ''Spider-Man 3'' Peter Parker as Spider-Man serves as the main protagonist of the film. At the end of the film, he accidentally murdered Eddie Brock as Venom with a pumpkin bomb from Harry Osborn. After Spider-Man kills Venom with one of the Green Goblin's pumpkin bombs, Marko sadly reveals to Spider-Man that he never meant to kill his uncle. He told Ben, who was waiting for Peter, that he needed his car to get away. Ben attempted to talk Marko out of it, but before Marko could turn back, his accomplice, Dennis Carradine, ran up to him to steal the car and slapped Marko on the shoulder, startling him and causing him to jolt and accidentally pull the trigger. Marko tried to help Ben, but Carradine abandoned his partner. Carradine was later pushed out a window by Parker that same night. Marko later surrendered to the police, stating that he spent "a lot of nights wishing I could take it back", and begs for Peter's forgiveness. Trivia *Unlike his comic boom version, he did mention that he love Mary Jane since childhood in the first movie while in comic book he didn't love her until after Gwen's Death which it made him realize that he does love her. He didn't went on a tv show other than wresting to win the money by impress Mary Jane with a car in the first movie while in the comic book, he was on the tv show after wresting the guy. He only fought 5 villains in Spider-Man Trilogy while in the comic book he fought various villains. He didn't realize that Flint was responsible for his uncle's death in the third movie while in the comic book it was just a thief from the tv show backstage. *Spider-Man is similar to Sonic the Hedgehog like both are the main protagonist in the story, both fought various villains, both protect their friends, both care about their friends, both are in love with their love interest (Peter to Mary Jane, Sonic to Amy or Sally) and both hide their true feelings for their love interest by protecting them Similar Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Hercules (Disney's Hercules) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Superman *Cale Tucker (Titan A.E) *Flik (Bug's Life) *Balto *The Flash *Dave Lizewski aka Kick-Ass *Batman *Xander Harris *Shawn Spencer *Chuck Bartowski *Jimmy Olsen *Richard Castle *Leonard Hofstader *Howard Wolowitz *Ray Palmer aka The Atom Appearances *''Spider-Man'' (film) *''Spider-Man'' (video game) *''Spider-Man 2'' (film) *''Spider-Man 2'' (video game) *''Spider-Man 3'' (film) *''Spider-Man 3'' (video game) Gallery Peter Parker 7.jpg Peter Parker climbing the walls.jpg|Peter's bouncing off the walls!...Or should we say climbing on the walls? Peter Parker dons his new Spidey suit TM .jpg Spider-man.jpg Peter Parker 5.jpg|Peter sobbing over Uncle Ben's death Spider-Man save Mary Jane.jpg|Spidey saves MJ from the Green Goblin Spider-Man and MJ.jpg Spidey vs. GreenGoblin.jpg|Green Goblin want to make a deal with Spidey by joining him which Spidey refuse to join him Mary Jane and Spider-Man.jpg Mary Jane kiss Spider-Man.jpg|An Alley Kiss from Mary Jane Spider-Man.jpg Mary Jane and Spider-Man 5.jpg Mary Jane and Spider-Man 4.jpg Mary Jane and Spider-Man 2.jpg Spider-Man about to fight Doc Ock.png|"Where is she?" -Asking Doc Ock about Mary Jane Peter Parker 6.jpg Gwen and Spider-Man 2.jpg|Spidey with Gwen Stacey Gwen kiss Spider-Man.jpg Peter Parker 8.jpg Peter Parker 9.jpg Spider-Man 4.jpg Spider-Man 3.jpg Spider-Man Poster.jpeg|Spider-Man in the First Movie Peter Parker 11.jpg|Peter Parker in Spider-Man 2 Black Spider-Man.jpeg|Black Spider-Man in Spider-Man 3 Spider-Man vs. Sandman.jpg|Spider-Man vs. Sandman Peter Parker 4.jpg Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Arachnids Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Masked Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Alter-Ego Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Neutral Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Living Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Male Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Scapegoat Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Super Hero Category:Ninjas Category:The Icon Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Darkness Category:Localized Protection Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Successful Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pure of heart Category:Child Nurturer Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Love Rivals Category:Book Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Global Protection Category:Male Damsels Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Sony Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Rivals Category:Retired Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Detectives Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Martyr Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Philanthropists Category:Serious Heroes Category:Comic Relief